


A Late Night Encounter - Reader x Genji One Shot

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Genji is NOT drunk, Genji x Reader, Hanzo gets drunk, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: After returning a very drunk Hanzo back to the Shimada residence along with a stressful night of other problems, an unexpected visitor arrives at my door. But why in the world would Genji be here at 3 o'clock in the morning!?**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was imported from my Wattpad account under my pen name RoseHardt)

(e/c) = eye colour

(h/c) = hair colour

(h/l) = hair length

(y/n) = your name

I woke up, tired and really pissed off. All of the hard work I put into my projects got erased and I had to drive to the bar not far from my house to deal with a very drunk Hanzo.

Deep in thought, I viewed myself in the mirror, noticing the heavy dark circles under my (e/c) and my disheveled (h/l) (h/c) hair that I forgot to brush out before picking up Hanzo and returning him to the Shimada residence. To interrupt last nights thoughts, the door bell rung to my annoyance. I grumbled a few words under my breath reluctantly getting the door, hoping it was not Hanzo. To my surprise I was meet with not Hanzo, but his younger brother Genji.

"Why are you here Genji? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." I hissed. Praying that he wasn't asking more of me as I was already having such a crappy day.

"I'm here to help you sleep (y/n)" He exclaimed in quite a serious tone. Before I could make any protests, Genji lifted me off from the ground like a princess and silently marched to my bedroom.He placed me down gently onto my bed before making room for himself under the warm covers.

"So this is your way of helping me sleep? Having you sleep with me?" I raised a brow in question.

I heard a soft chuckle from the ninja and arms wrapped around my form, one hand on my waist, the other on the back of my head. Genji did not say anything for awhile, instead, he brushed his fingers through my (h/l) (h/c) in a soothing manner. Before I knew it, I was getting drowsier by the minute. I was in absolute tranquility.

I felt a sudden shift from Genji's form. When I looked up I was mere inches from his face. Gosh was he beautiful. Genji cupped my cheek with one head and gently kissed my forehead as his other hand ran down the back of my spine in a calming rhyme.

"I know you were having a bad day today so I thought checking up on you and helping you relax would help." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

Suddenly I wanted to hit my head against a wall for asking that question. I looked away hesitantly before a felt Genji kiss my lips, gently and slowly. Genji pulled back, with a big grin plastered on his face. 

"Not the only reason (y/n). I like you and want to spend every minute by your side." Genji said those words with such confidence it made my heart skip a beat. 

I snuggled closer to Genji, feeling myself falling into a peaceful sleep with Genji's arms tightening around my form, a content sigh escaping from his lips.

"Sleep well sweetheart." 

Those were the final words I heard before falling into a deep sleep, happy that Genji was here and would be staying around for a long time.

(For more Overwatch content follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatoverwatchgirl-imagines)


End file.
